un trato por vida
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: naruto uzumaki ha muerto, que pasa si se encuentra con un angel de la muerte, el cual le ofrese un trato a cambio de regresarle la vida que decision tomara naruto


**Un trato por vida**

_En donde estoy, no puedo escuchar nada, ni el ruido de las aves ni el viento.-_pensó el joven de cabellos dorados mientras se incorporaba y se daba cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, se levanta en ese instante de su cama y rápidamente toma su chaqueta negra con barajan y sale de la habitación.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital, se sorprendió al ver que nadie lo tomaba en serio, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital, en ese momento oyó unas voces familiares entonces se quedo en ese mismo lugar y volteo hacia un lado para mirar a hinata y sakura llorando y no solo ellas si no también sus demás amigos y compañeros que el tenia.

-Hinata, sakura por que lloran.-se acerco naruto hacia ambas chicas que a un no paraban de llorar.

-No lo puedo creer, por que….por que naruto.-dice hinata a un ahogada del llanto.

-Hinata que tienes yo estoy aquí.-dice naruto mientras se para enfrente de hinata pero ella no lo toma en serio.-hinata

-Por que, esto no puede pasar el tenia un sueño.-dice sasuke que al decir esto golpea la pared y bajando la mirada.

Naruto en ese momento no comprendía el sabia que estaba allí, sus amigos no lo miraban o no lo escuchaba, el quería saber el porque de sus llantos la razón por la cual había despertado en ese hospital.

En ese momento siente una mano sobre su hombro y voltea a ver la persona que había puesto su mano en el hombro.

-Quien eres tu.-dice naruto al ver una joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos rojo carmesí que vestía un vestido negro.

Mi nombre es Samara y vine por ti naruto.-decía la joven mientras apartaba su mano del hombro de naruto.

Como de que vienes por mi.-dice naruto que no entendía nada de lo que la joven había dicho.

Veras naruto, soy Samara unas de las Ángeles de la muerte, y es hora de que descanses en paz.-dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a naruto.- tu tiempo aquí a terminado naruto uzumaki.

Que, eso no puede ser posible.-dice naruto gritando de la sorpresa.- no puedo estar muerto.

Lo estas naruto, hace horas atrás moriste en una pelea contra orochimaru y este te venció al final acabando con tu vida.-dice Samara seriamente y fria al mismo tiempo.

No, no te creo nada.-dice naruto.

No seas insistente naruto estas muerto y te lo comprobare.-dice Samara tomando la mano de naruto y llevándolo a la habitación por la cual había salido.

Al entrar a la habitación naruto abrió sus ojos y miro enfrente de el una sabana que cubría un cuerpo que estaba recostada en la cama enfrente de el, la joven Samara se coloco al otro lado de la cama y quito la sabana dejando ver a la persona que se encontraba allí, era como lo había dicho ella allí estaba el cuerpo de naruto encontrado sin vida alguna.

Naruto al verse a si mismo, se sorprendió y a la vez se entristeció debido a que su sueño de ser el hokage nunca se haría realidad.

Ven naruto es hora de partir.-dice Samara.

No.-fue la respuesta de naruto.- no esto no es verdad dime…..dime que me hiciste.-dice naruto tomando a la joven de los brazos y lastimándola.

Yo no te hice nada naruto.-dice la joven

Dime como es que morí, sabes algo yo tenia sueños y metas.-dice naruto mirando a Samara.- dime tu que eres un ángel de la muerte, por que no me regresas a la vida.

A la vida.-repite la joven.- eso tiene un precio muy caro naruto uzumaki.

Dime cual.-dice naruto.

Tu alma ser amia naruto.-dice la joven.

Naruto dejo de sujetar a la joven y dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y se quedo pensando, en cambio la joven miraba a naruto.

Mi vida será tuya.-decía naruto a si mismo.

Exacto.-dice la joven.- un humano tiene que pagar un precio caro si quiere regresar a la vida, eso o…que otra persona se sacrificio por ti.-dice la joven.

Otra persona.-decía naruto.

Si.-acierta con la cabeza la joven.- una persona que se encuentra con vida a un, te daré vida hasta que la encuentres debes matarla y darme su alma tu serás libre pero…

La otra persona será tu esclava o esclavo verdad.-termino de decir naruto.

Si.-responde la joven.- y dime que haras.

Toma mi alma.-dice naruto.

Estas, seguro.-dice ella.

Si, nunca dejaría que un amigo o unas de mis amigas sufran por mi culpa.-dice naruto.- tómala ahora.

Eres muy valiente naruto.-hace una pausa.-mucha gente asesino solo para que le diera de nuevo la vida, tu en cambio eres la primera persona que da su alma por su propia vida, eres valiente.-dice la joven y en ese momento naruto cae inconsciente.- el trato esta hecho.

En el hospital los doctores mandaron a llamar a los amigos de naruto que en ese momento lloraban de tristeza.

Es un milagro.-dice uno de los doctores mirando a naruto.- este joven ha vuelto a la vida.

Si que es muy fuerte.-decía otro doctor.

En ese momento naruto despertó de la muerte y vio la luz de la vida, despertando al fin se encontró rodeado de sus amigos y amigas de la infancia todos lo miraban alegres y con lágrimas de felicidad en algunos sonriéndole a naruto, este en cambio les devolvió la sonrisa.

Como están todos.-decía naruto con algo de dificultad.

Naruto nos alegra de que estés bien.-decía hinata llorando de felicidad.

Naruto en cambio sonrió y miro hacia la puerta donde a un lado estaba la joven Samara la cual vio la escena y luego salio del cuarto.

Recuerda el trato naruto.-dice ella antes de salir.

Mi alma ahora es tuya Samara.-decía naruto en un murmuro. Mirando como el ángel de la muerte Samara salía de allí.


End file.
